


The World is not Black and White: Book 3

by BritPrus8



Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lesbian Character, Multi, Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), References to Depression, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Summary: Tales of pureblood culture, wizarding politics and a world of grey through the eyes of Roderick Lestrange, son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, and Rosetta (Rose) Evans the bastard daughter of Lily and Severus.Nobody is perfect in this fic.In this book- Snakes galore in the chamber of secrets. Also Rod being a blood purist prick but we still love him cause he’s an adorable baby who I may or may not be planning to torture over the rest of this series.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Dinner with the Malfoys

1 August 1992

Roderick stared at himself in the mirror making minor adjustments to his robes and grooming his hair to perfection. Of course, he wasn’t going to see anyone he needed to impress, it was simply a family dinner with his close relatives. But Roderick was the Lord of a noble pureblood house, he couldn’t very well leave his room looking anything less than perfect.

“Are you quite done with your preening?” Artoria said.

“Yes, yes. I’m coming darling.”

Artoria’s nose crinkled in distaste at the term of endearment.

He offered his wife his arm.

“You tidied up quite nicely wife.” She was wearing a purple dress matching her eyes, embellished with golden threads. Around her neck was her ‘informal’ amethyst necklace.

“Of course, I do.”

They walked in silence for a moment before one of his House-elves, Jospy, appeared in front of them. The House-Elf bowed deeply.

“Jospy. What is it?”

“Jospy was wondering if Master be wanting the little mistress to be going with Master and Mistress.”

Esme was a bright light in Roderick’s home life, between his stern and naggy great-grandmother and uptight and haughty wife. She looked nigh identical to his wife, save for her blue eyes and was a bubbly baby. Roderick was reluctant to think of Artoria as his daughter’s mother, considering the fact that he was quite sure that she hadn’t laid eyes on Esme since birthing the girl, even going so far as to prefer to leave breast milk in stasis for the House Elves to feed Esme than feeding her herself. Roderick dreaded the day later this year when his great-grandmother would undoubtably start ordering him to knock the bloody woman up again. House Lestrange’s continued existence was hanging on a tether after all.

“Yes. I think that should be most acceptable. Jospy, you will come with us to attend to Esme.”

“Yes Master!” Jospy jumped up and down on her tips of her toes

“Well, go and get her then!”

“Yes, Master Lestrange.”

Jospy clicked herself away and Artoria turned to him. “Really? A babe?”

“I do not see why you should be so bothered by it dear wife. Besides, she should substantially lessen any tension. You know how my Uncle is.”

Artoria rolled her eyes and sighed. “Yes I suppose so. Father always said that cousin Lucius had a bad habit of stirring up tensions, and of having opinions disagreeable to House White.” She looked at him pointedly and Roderick couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“Yes, I do not suppose that Uncle ever did hold many opinions agreeable to House White.”

They had a laugh together as they occasionally did. The image of the extremely light aligned Lord White growing up with his opposite in all but looks Lord Malfoy was just too good. Good gods, the chaos that must have occurred at family gatherings. At times like this Roderick held onto the hope that they could develop an amicable if not loving marriage.

They found the Lady Dowager Alexandra Lestrange waiting by the fireplace to floo to Malfoy Manor. Great-grandmother much preferred flooing to the sickening feeling of apparition.

“Great-Grandmama.” He kissed her cheeks in greeting. “You are well?” despite living in the same house these days Roderick rarely saw her. Cousin Alexandra raised him more than his legal guardian, Great-Grandmother Alexandra. Alexandra was a popular name in their family. Cousin Alexandra had been sent away after Great-Grandmama had found out that she was teaching him about tolerating the presence of mudbloods and blood traitors. When she died Roderick would certainly search for cousin Alexandra.

“I am quite well Lord Lestrange. Now, shall we be off? We should not like to be late.” She tutted and Roderick restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

“Esme shall be coming with us, she is yet to truly meet her cousins I believe.”

“A babe?! Honestly Roderick! What are you thinking! A dinner is not a proper place for a babe!”

“Do not worry Great-Grandmama, Jopsy shall be in attendance to care for her. She shan’t make a fuss I am sure.”

Alexandra Lestrange huffed. “If that is your wish Lord Lestrange.”

Roderick nodded and made his way to the fireplace.

“Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire”

As he stepped into the reception room of Malfoy Manor he was greeted by his Aunt Lady Narcissa Malfoy alongside his remaining cousins, Draco and little Cassandra.

“Roderick!!!!” Roderick was bombarded with an armful of blond haired terrors.

“Hello!” he hugged them tightly. “How are you two doing today then my little crups!”

“Roderick!!!” Draco moaned and tried to get away. “Don’t call me that!”

Roderick grinned and lifted the kid up, with more difficulty than he used to. “Who’s a cute little crup. Who’s a cute little crup. You are, yes you are” Narcissa and Cassandra laughed daintily. As he heard the rest of his family come through the fireplace Roderick could almost feel Artoria’s palm on her face and Great-Grandmama’s look of disappointment. Needless to say, he twirled Draco around recklessly before placing him down and lifting Cassandra up. He grinned as she squealed in joy.

Then Lucius Malfoy walked in.

“What on earth are you doing Roderick? You are Head of one of the greatest noble Houses? Do you think that this behaviour is befitting someone of your station?”

“My apologies Uncle. I simply missed you all. I lost control.” Most of them jumped as Lucius hit his cane on the ground. He had never been light with it throughout Roderick’s childhood, likely worse with Draco. Cassandra was her mother’s responsibility thankfully.

Aunt Narcissa fell in love with Esme as soon as she saw her. As did Draco and Cassandra. As expected, Uncle Lucius was less than impressed. Dinner went rather well though. Well, at least until the after drinks, while Draco remained in the room unseen to sneak a glass of wine, Cassandra was sent to bed and Artoria left to put Esme to bed. Personally, Roderick thought that she just didn’t want to be in the presence of her cousin Lucius anymore. He was a bit much for her light aligning opinions to deal with.

As soon as the children and light sympathisers went to bed. Lucius got much darker. Talking about mudbloods and blood traitors, Dumbeldouche and The Dark Lord. Eventually he got onto the accusations against House Slytherin (the family itself) and the Dark King. Of their traitorous behaviour, lack of presence and involvement with muggles. This of course led him to the plan. Concocted by Voldemort’s own spirit. Somehow, n a means known only to Lucius, the Dark Lord would reopen the chamber of secrets and use the basilisk inside to kill off all of Hogwarts’s mudbloods. Roderick sat horrified. He could feel the terror in the room. For Draco to have to overhear this as well.

Dear gods.

A Basilisk.


	2. Harry's Summer 1992

2 August 1992

Summer this year had been one of Harry’s best ever, at least when it came to his home life and relationship with his cousins. Aunt Petunia had picked him up from the platform with her normal tight-lipped smile. Though if Harry remembered correctly, she hadn’t met his eyes, instead scanning the crowds on Platform 9¾ as if she was searching for someone. The car ride back to Privet Drive had been awkward to say the least. There had been little conversation. When they arrived, Harry had carried his luggage in and prepared to unpack into his cupboard. Aunt Petunia had interrupted him before he could even begin.

Indeed, over the summer Harry had been staying in his Aunt Rose’s room. It had brought her back to the forefront of his mind. Harry had been so preoccupied by Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher’s stone over the past year that he had completely forgotten about the mystery of what wizard kind had done with his Aunt Rose. Harry had been dwelling on it over the past month or so. How could he have enjoyed the wizarding world so much with what they might have done to her? Well, that had been his train of thought before he finally had his revelation while working on the garden a few days ago. Harry had been going over his time at Hogwarts, trying to see if there were any indications that Ron and Hermione didn’t actually like him, since they hadn’t sent him any letters all summer, when he recalled what he saw in the mirror of Erised. That for some reason his older Gryffindor friend Rose had been in there alongside his parents and other relatives. Rose. It had made him think. What if him Mum hadn’t been the only Evans sister to be a witch? Of course, he didn’t dare ask Aunt Petunia, she could be very sensitive when it came to Aunt Rose. But by this point Harry was convinced that Rose the Gryffindor was the same person as his Aunt Rose.

Of course, this meant that Harry had to confront her about it at some point, somehow. Honestly, knowing that she was ok was a relief in and of itself. Thinking of his friend-turned-Aunt Rose, brought him back to the topic of his so-called friends. They had written no letters to him over the entire month. They had promised! He felt so alone. And betrayed. That brought him to now, he was flipping through his photo album with all of its photos. Hedwig was making a fuss since Uncle Vernon wouldn’t allow Harry to let her out for a fly.

“I can’t let you out Hedwig! I’m not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides if Uncle Vernon were…” Before Harry was even able to finish his sentence, Uncle Vernon screamed his name as if he’d been summoned. Harry quickly (but not too quickly) made his way downstairs, finding Aunt Petunia in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a delicious looking pudding meringue, heaped with cream and sugarded violets humming as she went. If not for his Uncle and cousin Harry might have hoped for leftovers.

Aunt Petunia looked up at Harry and calmly directed him to the ajoining living room.

Uncle Vernon, not much improved by Harry’s absence over the past year turned to him from fixing Dudley’s bow tie.

“I’m warning you Harry. If you can’t control that bloody bird it’ll have to go.” He did seem much calmer than before though.

“But she’s bored. If I could only let her out for an hour or two.”

“Puh! So you can send messages to your freaky little friends?! No sir.”

Harry almost teared up as he answered “But I haven’t had any messages, from any of my friends. Not one. All summer.”

There was silence before Dudley said. “Who’d want to be friends with you?”

Uncle Vernon vividly expressed how grateful he should be. Bringing up how Rose had been taken by his kind and yet they still let Harry sleep in her bedroom. Harry decided that this would most certainly not be the best moment to reveal his new theory regarding Aunt Rose. As he was doing so Dudley, being the greedy little piggy he was made his way over to try and get some of Aunt Petunia’s pudding. Aunt Petunia pushed him away lightly. Impressing upon him that it was for when their visitors, the Masons arrived.

Uncle Vernon cheered up at that.

Of course, Harry was quickly sent upstairs to pretend that he didn’t exist.

Opening his door Harry was incredibly surprised to find some sort of creature jumping on his bed.

“Lord Potter! Such an honour it is.”

Harry quickly shut the door behind him.

“Who are you?” Harry asked anxiously.

“Dobby sir, Dobby the House-Elf”

“Not to be rude or anything but this isn’t a great time for me to have a House Elf in my bedroom.”

“Oh yes Sir! Dobby understands. It’s just that Dobby has come to tell you…it is difficult sir. Dobby wonders where to begin.”

The House-Elf called Dobby began to wail as Harry offered it a seat. Harry panicked. Uncle Vernon could undoubtably hear it!

“Offend Dobby! Dobby has heard of your greatness sir. But never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard. Like an equal.”

“You can’t have met many decent wizards then”

Dobby agreed. And then began to bash his head into the furniture. Harry panicked. He was dead. Uncle Vernon was going to kill him for certain now. Apparently, Dobby had to punish himself for speaking ill of the family he served. Whoever they were, Harry reckoned that they couldn’t have been terribly nice. They didn’t want him to be here evidently. Though likely not as much as Dobby didn’t want Harry to return to Hogwarts. Evidently there was some horrible plot which was going to go down at Hogwarts this year, though Dobby wouldn’t say much else regarding that. He must have been rather desperate. Considering the fact that he had been taking all of the letters his friends had sent to him. Of course Harry had demanded them back but the bloody house elf had run out of the door and down the stairs with them. Harry realised with horror what he was about to do moments after Dobby planned it.

“Dobby, get back here.”

Dobby snapped his fingers and Aunt Petunia’s masterpiece began to float

“Dobby please, no.”

“Lord Potter must say he’s not going back to school.”

“I can’t. Hogwarts is my home.”

“Then Dobby must do it Sir. For Lord Potter’s own good.”

As the pudding dropped onto Mrs. Mason Harry practically saw his life falling apart at the seams. Uncle Vernon made the excuse that Harry was disturbed.

The next day Harry found bars on his windows curtesy of Uncle Vernon, along with the promise that he would never be returning to Hogwarts ever again.

Thankfully. Later that night Harry was rescued by Fred, George and Ron in a flying car of all things. They escaped just in time to Uncle Vernon’s enraged screams of “Potter!!!” alongside a shrill shriek of “Rosie!!” from Aunt Petunia. Somehow Harry knew that she wasn’t all there that night. He almost felt guilty.

The following morning Harry found himself quietly sneaking into the well lived in house of the Weasley family. Seeing his first magical house was amazing. The dishes were washing themselves; the knitted needles were knitting something all by themselves and there was a clock with the family’s faces on it!

“It’s not much. But it’s home.” Said Ron

Harry replied “I think it’s brilliant.”

At that a plump red-headed woman ran down some stairs and rounded the corner.

“Where HAVE you been!!?” she said shrilly before softening her voice to greet him.

“Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died! You could have been seen!” She said loudly and sternly to the Weasley brothers.

Before again softly “Of course I don’t blame you Harry dear.”

“They were starving him mum, they put bars on his window!” Ron said

“Well you best hope I don’t put bars on your window Ronald Weasley.”

Harry then was quite stuffed by Lady Weasley. As the rest of the Weasley family slowly filed in to join them. Firstly, was Ron’s older brother Percy, who greeted Harry with a nod before settling down to breakfast. Then his little sister Ginny. She was a bit odd. Finally, Lord Arthur Weasley stepped into the house. He still thought that muggles were ‘fascinating’ evidently.

Harry lost a lot of faith in wizard kind when he asked the function of a rubber duck.

But all in all. This had indeed been Harry’s best summer. Hopefully Dobby had been misinformed about the so-called plot.


	3. Diagon Alley

19 August 1992

The two weeks that Harry had spent at the Burrow had been better than even Hogwarts. Lady Weasley seemed to have taken it upon herself to adopt Harry into her family, stuffing him full at any occasion and asking him to help out with chores on the second week in. His only complaint was how unorganised it all was. Unlike Privet Drive, where Aunt Petunia kept everything in order, the Burrow was complete chaos. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t enjoy the change; it was just a bit too much.

This morning though, was more chaotic than usual. The Weasley family was preparing to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. They’d also agreed to meet up with Hermione and her parents there. Of course, organising 5 Weasley children for travel was a headache. Well, except for Percy who was, of course, ready hours before anyone else.

Eventually, Molly and Arthur (as they’d insisted he call them) successfully gathered them all, fully dressed in their travelling robes in front of the fireplace. Molly picked up a pot from beside the hearth and told him to go first.

“But Harry’s never travelled by floo power before mum!” said Ron

“Floo powder?” Harry questioned

“Oh well you go first Ron so Harry can se how it’s done” Molly replied quickly

Ron stepped into the fireplace itself, taking a handful of the powder in the pot.

“Diagon Alley” he said loudly before disappearing in a bunch of green flames. Harry’s eyes widened before he went himself.

“Diagon Illey”… oh no.

Instead of finding himself in the warm Diagon Alley Harry instead came out on the other side covered in soot in a very dark shop surrounded by unnerving artefacts, including a hand which grabbed his own. Following that nightmarish experience Harry made his way out of the shop very quickly indeed. He found himself on a gloomy but bustling alley. It was quiet considering the number of people and Harry felt very nervous indeed.

A crone grabbed his arm “Not lost are you, my dear”. While it was a nice sentiment it was said in such a way that Harry knew that she was dangerous.

“I’m fine, thank you” Aunt Petunia would kill him if she knew that he forgot his manners after all.

Suddenly Harry found himself surrounded. “Come with us. We’ll help you find your way back.”

Just as Harry was about to panic a voice intervened. It was somewhat familiar and as Harry turned towards it he recognised the face of the young man.

“I’m afraid that the young Lord Potter got separated from me as I was showing him where to buy some more interesting books.” The Slytherin that aided them last year placed a hand protectively on his shoulder “Come along Young Lord Potter. What did I say about wandering off?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. While of course he didn’t trust the Slytherin, he was certainly more trustworthy than any of the other witches and wizards along this alleyway. “Not to Sir”. Harry didn’t know what position the Slytherin held so he figured that Sir was a safe bet.

The fear in the crone and her acquaintances eyes told him enough.

“My apologies Lord Lestrange. We was just keeping him out of harms way we was.”

The newly named Lord Lestrange raised a delicate eyebrow and at that the others all scattered and made way for them as he led Harry away. Once they reached the exit Lord Lestrange turned to him

“Knockturn alley is not the sort of place you would be welcome Lord Potter. I would suggest that you refrain from entering again unless absolutely necessary.”

“I understand Lord Lestrange.”

Harry wasn’t sure what would happen next, nor it appeared was Lord Lestrange. Luckily before they were forced to decide there came a shout of relief.

“Harry!” it was Hermione. Harry noticed Lord Lestrange tense next to him.

Hermione grinned at him “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s great to see you too.” Harry replied

“What did you do to your glasses?” Hermione sighed. “Occulus Reparo”

Harry’s cracked glasses were fixed. “I definitely need to remember that one.”

Hermione’s parents approached from behind and Lord Lestrange went tenser than before if it was even possible.

“Harry this is my mum and dad”, Hermione said “Mum, Dad, this is Harry and um. Actually, I’m not sure who he is.”

Lord Lestrange made an expression similar to one smelling something rotten.

“Lord Roderick Lestrange. I was simply escorting Lord Potter out of an untoward situation.”

“Oh Harry! Thank you my Lord, Harry gets into so much trouble, honestly. He was lucky you were there.”

Lord Lestrange simply hmmd.

“Well you can leave him with us now my Lord. Everybody has been rather worried about him.” Said Mrs Granger.

Hermione then began to go on a tirade of how they were to meet in the bookshop. Harry hoped that it was busy enough that Hermione wouldn’t be tempted to stay in there for too long.

“I suppose it would be silly for me not to accompany you then if that is your next destination. I am to meet up with my extended family there after all.” Lord Lestrange said as he continued ahead, obviously expecting them all to follow him.

They followed him.

Flourish and Botts was completely and utterly packed. They soon discovered that that was due to book signing by renowned wizard, Gilderoy Lockhart. That was such a joy to have to sit through.

When Roderick had come across the young Lord Potter in Knockturn Alley after finishing some of his less…. Light…shopping he was surprised to say the least. The little lord’s glasses were cracked and he was covered head to toe in soot. Roderick was half tempted to leave him to the consequences of his obvious mistake… Rosie would kill him if he left Gryffindor’s golden boy for dead though, of that he was sure. So, Roderick intervened and hoped that the boy would not act against his own good. Thankfully he had followed Roderick’s lead easily and with obvious relief. Unfortunately following their entrance into the main alley, they had been accosted by the little lord’s mudblood friend and her muggle parents. Just because Roderick could tolerate their kind and saw their purpose in the world most certainly did not mean he wished to associate himself with them.

Regrettably, it turned out that their destinations were the same so Roderick’s manners demanded that he accompany them. For muggles they did not seem too savage or dangerous. Upon reaching Flourish and Botts Roderick had to steel himself. The man he was looking at was simultaneously the handsomest (other than the King himself) and the most unlikeable man Roderick had ever met. Gilderoy Lockhart. Roderick took a deep breath as he melted into the crowd, away from the mudblood and Lord Potter. It turned out that Lockhart was more obnoxious than Roderick had previously thought. Roderick rolled his eyes as the man tugged Lord Potter to his side. Then he smiled and gods be damned Roderick would definitely still fuck him if he was given the chance. Roderick was thankfully distracted from that particular train of thought by a hand around his neck as his Uncle inquired as to their less common purchases.

As he glanced around Roderick caught Draco tearing a page out of a book before putting the now damaged book back. Interesting. That was very uncharacteristic of him, particularly in the way that he pocketed the page. Draco barrelled down the stairs and Roderick saw him approach Lord Potter.

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you Potter?” Draco said with a sneer. “Famous Harry Potter. Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”

The Weasley girl faced him “Leave him alone”

“Oh look Potter, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.”

Roderick sighed. “Draco. Do try to be to be polite. At least to the Young Lord.”

Draco turned to him. “Yes, cousin.”

Though Roderick had gotten the situation under control Uncle Lucius still felt the need to thump Draco rather hard on the shoulder.

“Indeed. Play nicely Draco.” Uncle Lucius’ attention was quickly taken by the young Lord. Roderick drew Draco away and held him to his side protectively.

“Lord Potter.” He paused for a second “Lord Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last.” Uncle drew Lord Potter close using his hand and as his can caressed Harry’s hair Roderick’s blood ran cold. “Forgive me. Your scar is legend. As of course is the wizard who gave it to you.” Roderick flinched at the blatant insult to the memory of the late Lord and Lady Potter.

“Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer.”

Uncle cocked his head. “Hmm. You must be very brave. To mention his name. Or really foolish.” Uncle smirked.

The mudblood who was standing closer to them than to Lucius, sensible thing, raised her own opinion on that matter. “Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.” Clever little mudblood. Roderick was almost concerned by how impressed Draco looked at her words.

“And you must be…” Uncle looked to Draco for confirmation. “Miss Granger. Yes, Draco’s told me all about you. And your parents.”

Uncle and he followed the mudbloods glance over to where her probable parents stood talking to Lord Weasley. Well, as much of a Lord as he could be called. She didn’t look very much like them Roderick noted absently.

“Muggles, aren’t they?” Uncle said before turning his attention to the Weasleys

“Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions…” he picked a book out of the Weasley girl’s cauldron “Tatty, second hand book. You must be the Weasleys”

At that Lord Weasley appeared to attempt to ferry them away. Much to Roderick’s embarrassment Uncle did not let him, instead insulting Lord Weasley. Of course, being a Gryffindor, Lord Weasley could not help himself but retaliate. Uncle Lucius dropped the books back into the Weasley’s cauldron and with a final insult and “I’ll see you at work” Uncle prowled out.

Draco followed him with a “See you at School.”

Roderic followed them both. “Lord Weasley. Lord Potter.” He said with a nod.

“We don’t associate ourselves with your family Lestrange.”

Roderick tempered his expression before holding his head high and turning his back on them and leaving. He wondered how many of those he saw today would be dead by the end of the school year. Preferably not all of the mudbloods would perish, but a Basilisk was impossible to stop. It was likely why Slytherin chose the monster. Roderick had long since come to terms with the fact hat attempting to stop the thing was suicidal.

He wasn’t even going to try.


	4. The Sorting and Rose's first Class with Lockhart

1 September 1992

The traumatic disaster that was their failed journey to Hogwarts ended in a very embarrassing scolding by a multitude of professors. Thankfully they weren’t Slytherins else the result of their adventure would have been undoubtably worse. They were sent to the Great Hall after it.

When Harry and Ron finally made it to the great hall the sorting ceremony appeared to be almost finished already, a pretty blonde new ravenclaw running to take her seat at the Ravenclaw table. The next one to be called up, Fabiana Moncrieff, a red-head, was unsurprisingly sorted into Gryffindor just as Harry and Ron took their seats. Hermione, of course, was immediately on their case.

“Harry! Ron! Where have you been!”

“It’s a long story honestly Mione. We’ll tell you after the sorting. Don’t wanna miss Ginny” said Ron in reply. Harry nodded.

Mione still glared at them

Professor McGonagall called the next name and another red-headed girl stepped forward

“Moncrieff, Juliana”

The hat was quick in it’s judgement of her, like it had been of her relative.

“Gryffindor!”

The next name called by the Professor threw Harry for a spin.

“Potter, Victoria!”

He quickly turned to Ron. “I have a cousin here?”

“Well yeah. But she’s a branch Potter. Think they’re something like your fifth or sixth cousins. Hardly related really. You’ve more in common with your half-sisters and they’re bastards innit?”

And Harry was gobsmacked. Honestly, there were no words. He had sisters. SISTERS!!

“My what?”

“You don’t know about them? I thought everyone did.” Ron said

“Maybe everyone who grew up in the wizarding world does but I don’t. Ron I can’t believe you never thought I’d like to know this.”

“Well why would you? They’re just bastards. It’s not like they’re your real siblings.”

“Ron! They’re his sisters. Being born out of wedlock doesn’t stop that!” Hermione stated firmly.

“Yeah it does. At least here. You should learn more about our culture Mione. We’re not like muggles.”

Hermione looked so affronted Harry half expected her to burst into flames.

He noted that as they’d been speaking his cousin had been sorted into Gryffindor after a hatstall and the next person was being called up.

“We’re talking about this later Ron.” Harry said just as the Professor went

“Prewett, Liriope”

“Oh no.” said Ron.

“What?” Harry whispered

“That’s my cousin. It’s really embarrassing. The Prewetts were proud Gryffindors until her Father got sorted into Slytherin. Now he’s Lord Prewett. Honestly terrible.”

Hermione just seemed to get angrier at that.

“Slytherin!”

Ron shuddered once at that and then again as the next name was called.

“Rosier, Francis”

The hat barely touched the dark-haired boys head before it called out “Slytherin!”

He was followed by two Rowle girls who were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively and then a golden-haired boy who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor got another girl in the form of Vivian Spinnet and Hufflepuff another blond-haired girl. Then a boy was sorted into Gryffindor, James Stewart and surprisingly what seemed to be a muggleborn into Slytherin.

“I didn’t realise that Slytherin took Muggleborns.” Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

“She’s probably a half blood if her name is Cedrella.” Hermione said

“Nah. I think she’s one of the freed.” Said Ron.

“The what?” He and Hemione said in unison.

“The freed. Kid’s who were freed from the clutches of their deatheater parents at the end of the war.”

Hermione seemed very conflicted at that. “I suppose they were criminals.”

After a few more name finally Ginny Weasley’s name was called and they stopped paying attention completely as she made her way to the Gryffindor table after an easy sorting.

There was a lot of talking done later that night and both Harry and Hermione were made to truly realise how different the wizarding world was to the rest of the UK.

7 September 1992

Nothing particularly interesting had happened over the first week of term. Well, with the exception of the sorting of that Potter cousin and her incessant flirty behaviour around Rose’s oblivious little brother. It was obvious what the girl’s father had ordered her to do. Rose supposed it made a lot of sense that the distant but sole branch line of House Potter wanted to reassert their ties with the Main Line. Of course, the best way to do that was through marriage. What was surprising was that they were getting so desperate that they were now willing to marry the only surviving child of the current family head to a Half-blood. Would wonders never cease.

Luckily for Rose, or unluckily in certain instances, she was about to have a rather interesting day. It began at breakfast first with the little Creevey boy accosting Harry for pictures (the look on his face!) and followed by the Howler from Ronald Weasley’s mother, of course that in and of itself was preceded by the Weasley owl crashing into a plate of food. My gosh. If Rose hadn’t known that her Harry had been with the youngest Weasley brother at the time of the incident in question then she would have laughed her head off.

Unfortunately, that pleasant morning was rather ruined by the realisation of exactly how incompetent their DADA professor would be this year. For her OWLs as well! Rose had a felling she’d be spending a lot of time this year sucking up to Rod for some chance of success. The wizard literally began his lesson with a speech about himself, not to mention the way he spoke to and looked at some of the girls in her class, herself included. Of course, a fair number of those girls simply blushed and giggled. But Rose. Rose was incredibly unnerved by the man, no matter how incompetent he appeared to be, even going so far as to let over 10 snakes slither around the classroom as he ‘taught’ about them. Well not so much as taught as told them to disable the ones which were poisonous.

Worryingly however, Lockhart’s ineptitude and predatory behaviour were not the most concerning things to come out of his class. It seemed that either Lily Evans Potter wasn’t as much of a muggleborn as was claimed or her father had more Slytherin blood in him than he knew. Because for whatever reason, Rosetta Evans was a parselmouth.


	5. The Voice in the Walls

31 October 1992

On that dark night few remained in the corridors. The feast was long finished and those who remained out and about were restricted to those in the library such as the multitude of Ravenclaws and Roderick Lestrange and Rosetta Evans whom were studying together as well as those such as Harry Potter who were serving detentions. All in all, it was exceptionally quiet, with most students enjoying All Hallows' Eve parties in their respective common rooms.

That was what made the voice all the clearer to those few who heard it. It started off with a much less threatening sentence

“Come to me……Come to me….”

The reactions were similar for Harry and Rose. Looking around in confusion and mild concern. The other one who heard it simply lowered their head and fought back a flinch. While Harry questioned Lockhart about what he heard and was very concerned when the man didn’t appear to have heard it, Rose did not bring it up to her companion, only telling him that she thought she might retire to bed now, while in reality she intended to go and search out the whereabouts of the voice. The last time she had heard something others didn’t was that incident with the troll last year after all. It surprised her that Rod appeared to be incredibly keen to accompany her right back to the Gryffindor dormitory. He’d not done such a thing before; their friendship was still very much a secret.

It was as the three traversed the halls, all with the same destination that the words got deadly.

“Blood…I smell blood…let me rip you…. let me kill you….kill…kill…kill!”

To those who heard it the voice was undoubtably dangerous, but to Rose…Rose could hear something else in that voice. Suffering…as if it didn’t want to be doing what it was doing.

Rose began to follow the voice in the walls at a fast pace, Roderick following her hesitantly. Meanwhile, Harry who was being picked up from his detention by his friends began to follow it after its final looming words of

“It’s time”

Neither of his friends appeared to be able to hear the voice. They came across a line of spiders running out of a window. Before they turned a corner and saw it. There, painted in what seemed to be blood were the words:

“The Great Houses have abandoned us. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the True Heir, Beware”

With Mrs Norris there, hanging limp off of a candle holder. Unfortunately for the three, where Mrs. Norris is, Filch is never far behind. It was the poor man’s agonised shouts which drew the crowd of people to the scene. With many professors and students soon looking on in either horror or forced glee in the case of a number of the Slytherins.

Rose and Roderick never made it to the scene however. For Roderick snapped after the final words of the Basilisk. Roderick knew what was in there. Hidden in the walls of the castle. And Rosie. Rosie was a half-blood. Undoubtably a potential target of the Dark Lord. Roderick had always been a parselmouth. A gift from the Dark Lord to his most loyal follower, Roderick’s mother, so said his Uncle Lucius. Part of the Dark Lord’s own magical core was instilled in him when he was barely out of nappies. It had the side effect of him being able to speak parseltongue, as such abilities were carried not through blood itself, but through magic. To have such abilities one had to have the right sort of magic. Even if one did have the correct magic, only extended exposure to the magic of another with the same magical ability could activate it. Roderick’s own ability was not his own, but the Dark Lord’s through the magical core he had instilled in him.

Anyway. It was obvious that Roderick had to stop Rosie from going any further before she met the wrong creature’s eyes. So, he did the rational thing. He pinned her to the corridor wall.

Rose let out an eep before she asked “What are you doing Rod?”

Obviously, Roderick couldn’t let her know exactly how much danger she was in. But what he should say. Or do. He didn’t know. Honestly Roderick had just wanted to stop her from going any further into the danger. So, he just stood there. Awkwardly.

“Ahh…I’m…..”

Though she was still blushing Rose looked away and huffed.

“Rod. I have to go. This may sound silly, or even insane. But I heard something in the walls. It sounded threatening. We have to find it. No one will believe me if I just said that I was hearing things!”

Well shit. Roderick reaffirmed his position with one hand place on the wall as his other hand went up and drew Rose to face him. “You didn’t hear anything Rose. Understand?”

“You heard it too didn’t you? You did!”

Roderick pressed his face closer to hers before saying “No. I didn’t. Neither of us heard anything. Nothing at all.”

“What is it that it has even you frightened Roderick.” Rosie said as she met his eyes firmly, before they dashed away glancing around before settling on his lips. Roderick realised exactly how close the two of them were. He licked his lips. Seemingly instantaneously their lips met. She tasted sweet he noted, floral even. Roderick drew away as if he’d been burnt.

“This never happened.” He turned away and walked off quickly. Before turning back to her as she remained standing against the wall.

“Don’t ever go towards that voice again Rosetta.”


	6. Lord Slytherin

15 November 1992

A week ago, a student had been petrified. It had been a Gryffindor mudblood from what Draco knew. Honestly it was amazing to him that the basilisk hadn’t killed yet. He still kept the piece of paper with the information on the basilisk in his trunk, which was of course protected under a wade of charms and curses. Draco didn’t yet know exactly what he could do. All he knew was that he didn’t really want the mudbloods to all die. Though he said otherwise. His cousin Rod sad that though they shouldn’t me married or mixed with mudbloods were still core members of wizarding society. Barely more important than house elves but still a bit more than that.

Draco had felt guilty that he’d left Potter to the wraith last year so he’d told Dobby, one of their house elves, to keep Potter away from Hogwarts. Obviously, the stupid creature couldn’t even manage that though. What does a second year do to take on a Basilisk? Very little in Draco’s opinion.

But anyway, the first attack on a student brought Draco to today. For today the Lord Slytherin was visiting/inspecting Hogwarts. The entire school populace was waiting in the courtyard to welcome him. The energy and excitement were palpable among especially Slytherin House. Not even Draco had ever seen Lord Slytherin. No one had to the best of his knowledge. That was what made this so exciting.

A crack was all that alerted them to the arrival of the young Lord, who had succeeded his father during the latter part of the war. The Dark Lord himself had duelled and killed the late Lord Slytherin. According to Rod who had been 6 at the time, the duel had exhausted the Dark Lord so much that he’d slept for weeks at Lestrange Manor as Draco’s Aunt Bellatrix had nursed the Dark Lord back to health. Lord Slytherin was tall Draco noted. He had very short black hair and fern green eyes. The man had a serious face befitting of the reason why he was here, his roman nose accentuating the severity of his features.

“Headmaster Dumbledore. I would say it’s a pleasure, save for the fact that it isn’t particularly.” Lord Slytherin said

“Indeed, my Lord. The situation in which we find ourselves could not be more severe, nor more unpleasurable” the Headmaster said. Ignoring the Lord’s blatant slight.

The Lord in question raised an eyebrow before saying “I assure you. It could be much worse. There are none dead yet are there?”

Lord Slytherin then began to walk through the courtyard and into the castle, the headmaster forced into following him. He was powerful. Draco could tell. And he was the true Heir of Slytherin through the founder’s younger brother’s line. If anyone could sort the Basilisk out it would be him.

Silvanus Slytherin couldn’t say that he’d expected to be spammed with mail by the current headmaster of Hogwarts’s, the renowned Albus Dumbledore, begging him to come to Hogwarts to sort out a case of multiple petrifications. Evidently, they thought that the culprit was the ‘monster’ of Slytherin. Which was a theory that personally Silvanus thought to be completely idiotic for two reasons. Firstly, there was the most obvious fact. The so called ‘monster’ of Slytherin was a basilisk. House Slytherin knew this. Basilisks didn’t petrify. They killed. Secondly. The Basilisk was meant to protect Hogwarts from invasion, either by muggles or by the Nordic wizards. She would never attack a student. Not without reason.

Of course, he said as much to the council of Professors he was faced with. When they told him of the writing on the wall everything made sense. It was simply someone going about with a petrification charm, someone who was offended by the lack of presence that the Great Houses now had among common wizarding folk. As if they had any right. They understood nothing of what they were struggling against. Idiots. Silvanus glowered. Stopping the King from offing himself and doing damage control on him and his family was a full time job.

Beside him his mistress Helena Hufflepuff looked over at him.

“What’s the matter my love?” her long golden locks fell around her face beautifully as she looked up.

“Nothing much. Simply thinking of my unpleasant discussion with the _great_ professors of Hogwarts.” He kissed her forehead.

“Well. I can think of much pleasanter things that we could be thinking of. That we could be doing.”

As she sat atop him Silvanus knew why he loved this woman so much better than his wife.

As the danger grew in Hogwarts Lord Slytherin fell back into his silken sheets, gasping in pleasure.


	7. The Duelling Club

17 December 1992

A duelling club. It should come as no surprise that both Joanne and Audrey were immediately up for such a club. Of course, that meant that Rose found herself here. In a class led by her most hated professor and assisted by her dad. It should be practically joyous. As she always did Rose looked around to check if Roderick was anywhere to be seen. Of course, he wasn’t. He was a seventh year who would be turning 18 in a few days. He had much better things to do than be in this probable farce of a club.

There had been an elevated level of tenseness between them ever since what happened in October. She hadn’t brought up the kiss and neither had she. It was hard to go on as normal with him though, what with that at the back of her mind. Rose had heard the voice again a month ago, she hadn’t followed it though. In fact, she went in the exact opposite direction. Hearing what had happened to that little firstie, Rose decided that she’d made a good choice.

Rose was brought back to the present as Lockhart began to speak.

“Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?”

With no shouts to the negative Lockhart continued

“In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club. To train you all up! In case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details see my published works.”

Lockhart proceeded to wink at them (most of the fourth- and fifth-year girls were standing together) and tossed his cape at them to catch. Thankfully she didn’t do so. Instead it was a few other Gryffindor girls and a Hufflepuff in her year, Rose believed her name was Virginia Vallance.

“Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape.”

As her dad approached Rose could practically feel his annoyance radiating off of him.

“He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry. You’ll still have your Potions Master when I’m through with him. Never fear.”

Honestly, Rose didn’t think that anyone was concerned that her dad would lose. Lockhart really should have been more concerned about himself if Rose was being honest. They bowed to one another and Lockhart was quickly disposed of with a quick and simple Expelliarmus. Rose couldn’t help her snigger.

“An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape but if you don’t mind me saying it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only to easy”

Of course, it would have. Rose rolled her eyes and tried to contain herself as she heard dad’s answer to the dim-witted creep.

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor.”

“An excellent suggestion! Professor Snape. Ah..let’s have a volunteer pair. Potter! Weasley! How about you?”

“Weasley’s want causes devastation with the simplest spells. You’ll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps” he said gesturing the boy in question up sarcastically.

If what dad was saying was true than Rose certainly supported such a thing. Her baby brother was exceptionally accident prone as it was. Rose’s relief was quickly replaced with nerves at the two boys’ words

“Scared Potter?”

“You wish”

Oh gods. This wasn’t going to be great was it. Harry glanced over at Joanne for support, they’d started talking recently, though it was strained. He’d kept glancing at Rose herself in odd ways, she thought that perhaps Petunia might have told him about her. As the duel commenced it quickly became violent, Dad appeared to even encourage it. Rose sent her waves of concern at him, to which he responded.

_They need training flower. You know the Defence Teacher this year don’t you?_

While he was right that didn’t mean Rose had to like it.

And then there was a snake. Not an intelligent one but still one. Dad immediately stepped forward but unfortunately the dim-witted creep beat him to the mark. Harry of course, being the Gryffindor he was, then tried to tell the snake to go away. It was only when Rose looked and Joanne and Audrey that she realised that perhaps it wasn’t English that she was hearing her brother speak.

She heard the voice again not much later. It was pained, as it had been the past couple of times, she’d heard it, only this time Rose was able to distinguish it a bit more. It sounded female. Rose felt horrible. The poor creature. Being forced to petrify people.


	8. Valentine's Day

14 February 1993

It was valentine’s day. What was often a depressing day for Rose was in fact a welcome break this year from recent events. More petrifications had occurred and her brother had become the subject of incessant bullying. So, when she walked into the Great Hall alongside Joanne and Audrey for breakfast, they were all rather pleasantly surprised by the large, lurid pink flowers covering the walls. And there were heart-shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling. It was actually pretty uplifting. Even more entertaining were the reactions of most of the professors to the change in décor. Lockhart was the exception. Dressed in bright pink robes he appeared to be feeling particularly jolly.

When the grumpy dwarfs wearing wings and carrying harps walked in Rose almost couldn’t help herself. Joanne and Audrey couldn’t, they burst out laughing. It really was rather funny. Lockhart’s speech just made the whole ordeal more hilarious. Particularly when one included the other professors’ reactions.

“My friendly, card-carrying cupids!” beamed Lockhart. “They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog.”

Of course, then began the arrival of Valentine’s cards. Always a sombre occasion for Rose. Half-bloods were almost always second choice to purebloods after all. But the way in which they were delivered this year at least made the entire day much more entertaining. All throughout the day the dwarfs, sorry cupids, barged their way into lessons to deliver them in rough accents. When dinner finally came Rose was feeling much more upbeat than she had previously. Despite the fact that, like always, she hadn’t received any cards.

Few were delivered during dinner. So, you can imagine how surprised Rose was when a cupid barged up to her.

“Rosie Posy Evans?”

Rosie Posy! Only one person called her that! No way. No way! Rose slowly began to grin.

“Yes, that’s me.”

Joanne elbowed her and Audrey began to grin wildly holding her girlfriend’s hand. Harry looked over along with his friends and Julia.

“Open it up then!”

“Yeah. Who’s it from _Rosie-Posy_ ” Joanne giggled

Rose blushed wildly and looked over to the Slytherin table. Roderick met her eyes and gave her a little smile. Rose could have squealed. As it was, she grinned back at him and held the valentine to her heart. Promising that she’d open it in private.

“Shut up. I’ll open it later”

Rose finished her supper quickly and made her way back to the dorms, Joanne and Audrey hooting behind her.

Rose ducked her head blushing.

She should not be so happy to get a valentine from a married man. Especially one who was already expecting his second child.


	9. Not just an Aunt

8 May 1993

Rose was chatting with Joanne and Audrey in the common room when their Head of House burst in calling for their attention. New rules were to be put into place for the foreseeable future. Rather severe ones at that. There was to be a curfew of 6pm and students were to be escorted to class by a teacher or another member of staff. While of course with the petrifications it made sense, but it meant that in all likelihood she wouldn’t be seeing Roderick again, at least not until after the end of term. She’d miss him terribly Rose was sure. Since Valentine’s day they’d been much closer and if Rose was being honest with herself it appeared that she was well on her way to becoming his mistress. She didn’t quite know how to think about that. She’d always disapproved of such things, though she herself was the product of an affair. While Roderick was very vocal with her about the fact that he held little fondness and certainly no love for his wife, she was still his wife.

Their relationship would never be allowed to be openly known and though Rose had spent all of her life as a secret deep down she had always hoped. That maybe, one day, she could be true to who she was, to her parentage and family. If not that, then she had hoped for a marriage to someone she could love openly. That would never be Roderick. Rose knew that. But she could not picture a life with anyone else.

Rose was drawn out of her thoughts by Harry approaching the three of them, likely to speak to Joanne.

“Hi”

“Hello Harry. How are you feeling? I know that being put under quarantine must be scary. But don’t you worry. Me and Julia will look out for you.” Joanne flicked her messy hair behind her ear and gave Harry a thumbs up.

“Thanks Jo. I was actually wondering if I could talk to Rose? It won’t take long.”

Rose started “Of course.”

Harry led her off to a sparsely populated corner of the room

“It’s Hermione. She’s been petrified.”

Rose gasped “Oh that’s terrible. How are you coping?”

“Alright I guees. It has put a lot of things into perspective though. And…I need to ask you something Rose.”

Oh dear. Rose’s heart beat with nervousness.

“What is it Harry?”

Harry moving from foot to foot anxiously before asking

“Who are your parents Rose?”

Rose had feared this would be his question. She froze. She’d absolutely never said the names of either of her parents out loud to another person. She definitely couldn’t say her father’s name. But maybe she could say mum’s?

“Maybe we should sit down somewhere private for this conversation.” She led him to the window seat on the stairs before placing a silencing spell around them.

“You know my full name don’t you Harry?”

“No, not really.”

“Ah. Well my name is Rosetta Jane Evans.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked to be about to say something before Rose interrupted him.

“You know how Joanne and Julia are your illegitimate half-sisters by your dad?”

“Yeah”

“Well I’m the same. But by your mum. Our Aunt raised me for around a year before I was given to my Dad. He’s a very private man so I shan’t say who he is.”

Harry’s mouth was wide open in shock, he spluttered a bit before saying

“I thought you were my Aunt. But your’re my sister.” He began to laugh in shock.

Rose smiled nervously at him.

“Yes. I understand that this might take some time to come to terms with. I understand.”

Harry just threw himself at her for a hug.

Rose was a little overwhelmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

23 May 1993

Draco was out of bed and in the hospital wing long after curfew. He stared down at Granger. She was frozen, her eyes wide and dead. Of course, she wasn’t dead. By some miracle none were yet. It was odd seeing her there. She in and of herself was odd. She was smart and polite (most of the time), everything that every pureblood lady was. And yet. Hermione Granger was a mudblood. It didn’t make sense. She went against everything that he’d ever been led to believe about mudbloods. About their inferiority. Of course she was inferior though. Elsewise she wouldn’t be lying there static. Draco subscribed to his cousin Roderick’s ideals. Not his Father’s. Mudbloods were inferior but useful. It made little sense to exterminate them. Even if they were vermin.

He couldn’t do anything magic wise to stop the basilisk from killing them all, eventually. And he most certainly couldn’t tell any Professor what the creature was. That would either implicate him and his family or, in the case of Uncle Severus, mark Draco as a blood traitor. Draco glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. No, he couldn’t be seen to have any knowledge of the basilisk.

But Granger could.

Draco scrunched up the piece of paper containing the information about the basilisk and squished it into Granger’s frozen hand.

He looked at her for a few moments more before making his way quickly and silently back to the Slytherin dormitories.

He’d done all he could reasonably do.


	10. The Chamber of Secrets

29 May 1993

Ever since the new restriction on their movement had been put into place over a fortnight ago Rose hadn’t been able to meet with Roderick save for a couple of minutes every few days, hidden in spare rooms. Tonight, they had decided to do something rather silly. Though, since the both of them could actually hear the creature in the walls they were much safer than anyone else would have been. Rose giggled. The danger was giving her a high of some sort. Maybe Gryffindor was starting to rub off on her. Roderick shut her up quickly with his lips pressed against her own. Gods Rose had missed him. They had not even begun to chat yet. No, instead they had spent Athena-knows how long kissing in an empty classroom on the second floor.

It was wonderful. Rose moaned against Rod’s lips as he opened her mouth up with his tongue, drawing her even closer. His hands appeared to be going even lower down, eventually pulling at her skirt.

A sharp pain hit her head. Rose grunted. It did not stop. It felt like an extremely forceful Legilimens pushing against her mind. It felt somewhat familiar. To her embarrassment as much as Rose tried. Drawing herself away from her boyfriend and clutching her head, she could not fight it off. Rose was overcome with distress and agony. It was the creature. Oh gods. What had happened to cause a reaction like this?

Rose tore herself out of Rod’s concerned clutches and began to fast-walk towards the distress beacon that was pounding in her head. She had to hang onto the wall occasion but she kept going single-minded, she could here Roderick following her. She thought that he might even have been saying something. Suddenly the footsteps following her stopped and she heard a sudden inhalation. Concerned for him Rose turned. Only to see his eyes turned toward the wall in horror. There written in blood was her answer as to what had happened.

**“Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever”**

She stood alongside him staring in horror.

This lasted only a few moments before she heard more footsteps, likely a professor, coming from the direction they had just come from.

They needed to go.

Now.

Following her instincts and the beacon that still pounded in her skull Rose started to run. She turned a corner but before she could get much farther a hand grabbed her arm.

Rod stood looking at her, a distressed, almost pleading expression on his face.

Before he could speak they heard a loud, echoing voice surrounding them and the entirety of Hogwarts.

“All students are to return to their dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately”

Immediately afterwards Roderick spoke up. “What are you doing Rose? Please. Do not let it be what I fear it indeed is.”

“I have to save her Roderick.”

“No Rosy. You cannot. Not even if you tried. You don’t know what you’re walking into. What _she_ is.”

Rose tugged her arm from his grasp and took his hands in her own

“She’s suffering Rod. That’s all I need to know. Not to mention that poor girl. I have to follow my instincts and my heart Rod. I couldn’t forgive myself. Not ever. If I did nothing. I’m going to go to the Chamber, I’ll find a way. Even if it means leaving you behind.”

She leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips before running in the direction her gut and her pounding head told her to go.

After a moment Rose was shocked to find that she could hear footsteps following her. She smiled.

They ran for what seemed to be hours, but was likely less than 3 minutes, before finding themselves in the girl’s bathroom of the second floor. While neither of them could see an obvious opening to the chamber it must have been there. Elsewise why would they have been led to the place?

Well. If an opening were to be found it would have to be opened via parseltongue wouldn’t it?

Rose took a chance.

_“Open”_

The sink gave way to a giant hole. Rose knew what she had to do.

She looked over at Roderick.

“Well. Here we go then. Wands at the ready.”

She sat on the edge of the pipe and slid down, not before hearing Rod’s words though.

“I cannot believe that I am about to do this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place that they found themselves in was unsurprisingly disgusting. It was Hogwarts’ sewer system after all. Looking around there appeared to be a multitude of large corridors/pipes leading off of the ‘room’ they were in from every direction. Rose was incredibly grateful then that she still had the beacon pulsing in her head. It grew louder as they neared the place of origin, as they neared the creature. They stopped at a metal door, covered in snakes. Rose decided that she would do the same thing that she’d done to open the sink.

_“Open”_

It worked. The door unlocked itself and swung open revealing a massive room, covered in water there was a path, framed by snake heads, leading to a ginormous human head which covered an entire wall. Lying motionless before it was the only daughter of Lord Weasley by his second wife, clutching at a diary. Rose rushed towards the girl, praying to all the gods above that she wasn’t dead. Roderick did not follow her.

“Miss Weasley.” She shook the girl again. “You must wake up now Miss Weasley.” If only she could remember the girl’s name.

“She won’t wake.” Rose started; her wand immediately drawn. Before her stood a handsome boy, around Rod’s age. He had hair almost as dark as his eyes and a Slytherin tie around his neck.

“You are not who I was expecting. I had thought the Harry boy would come, if any.”

_“Harry is not here.”_

_“Yes. That does seem to be the case.”_

Rose had the feeling that the diary that the Weasley girl was holding should not be so near them. Reaching over with one hand she threw it in the other direction, towards where Roderick was hiding behind one of the snake heads. The boy appeared affronted by her actions, but in the same manner as Rod, simply raising an eyebrow and sneering.

_“You do not seem to be a Slytherin. Nor a Gaunt. It makes me question how you have come to be here.”_

_“I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest idea how I speak parseltongue.”_ Rose stood, placing herself between the boy and Miss Weasley.

He stepped towards her and a barely-there hand caressed her face. Rose shivered.

_“Then I suppose we have a lot to discuss for now.”_

Rose did not understand what was happening. Nor what the creature before her, for he was certainly not human, was. All she knew was that until Roderick could figure out how to get them all out of here, preferably alive and likely with a spell much darker than any she knew, she would have to keep the thing distracted.

Rose smiled at it.

_“Yes. I suppose we do.”_

~~~~~~~

Harry’s realisation about moaning Myrtle and the possible entrance to the chamber led him, Ron, and unfortunately Lockhart to the second floor girl’s bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom they were quickly greeted by the ghost who haunted it.

“Hello Harry.”

“Hello Myrtle.” Before Harry could ask her his question Myrtle replied.

“Are you going after those two?”

“Which two Myrtle?” Harry said, surprised.

“I don’t know. The Slytherin boy and the Gryffindor Girl. Dark hair and red hair. They were both very pretty.” Myrtle moaned.

“Ginny and the True Heir of Slytherin Harry!” Ron stage whispered to him

Harry nodded.

“Yes actually Myrtle. If you wouldn’t mind, how did they open the chamber?”

“I don’t know. One of them said something in a funny language, the sink vanished and then they went down.”

“I bet it was something in parseltongue.” Ron nodded.

“Thanks Myrtle.”

After having opened the chamber and getting the bloody coward to…test it…. Harry and Ron prepared to follow him down into the abyss.

“Oh Harry.” Myrtle said. “If you die down there, you’re welcome to share my toilet.”

At the thought of his death Harry admitted that it was a bit hard to maintain his manners, thus his thank you was a tad awkward.

The sewers were so disgusting.

It came as a surprise to neither he nor Ron when Lockhart betrayed them, attempting to obliviate the two. Thank God for Ron’s broken wand, elsewise they all would’ve been toast. Though, that being said, Harry was not terribly glad that he had been separated from Ron.

Turning into one of the few remaining open pipes Harry found himself faced with a wide-open door. Looking into the chamber it led into Harry could see four people at least from his vantage point. Harry could just make out who three of them were, but the fourth was a mystery. Hidden behind one of the many snake heads was Lord Lestrange, his wand pointed seemingly at the other three. Then there were two red-headed girls, one of which, the one laying seemingly dead on the floor, was Ginny. The other, the other appeared to be Rose to Harry’s horror. He now did not have a clue which dark haired Slytherin boy and ginger haired Gryffindor girl Myrtle had seen entering. Harry gulped as he saw the other boy, the one he did not recognise, grasp his sisters face. What was she doing?

Harry finally gave into his instincts and ran towards the scene.

As he ran closer and closer, almost tripping over a book at one-point Harry was finally able to recognise the other boy. It was Tom Riddle.

“Rose, Tom, why aren’t you getting Ginny out of here? Why aren’t you saving her? We’ve got to save her.”

Rose looked over Harry’s shoulder, in the direction of Lord Lestrange and so it was Tom who answered his question.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. And this pretty little thing. Well. She knows that she cannot defeat me. Not even in my current state. She may have come here with the intention of saving dear Ginny. But she cannot. As you cannot either. Now. I am afraid that I must have you killed now Harry, unless you join me that is.”

“Never.”

“Are you sure? I could give you great power. Or are you one of the Light King’s pets?* or the Dark King’s I suppose. They don’t care about us you know, not really. They are much more concerned about the muggles. About the Empire.” Tom tutted in dismay “It truly is a pity, that you both must die. Ginny in particular was most useful to me. Opening the chamber. Setting my new pet free. Speaking of it. Let’s finish this shall we?”

Harry eyes widened as he took in this revelation and the mouth of the statue opened its maw.

“Close your eyes Harry! She can’t help herself!”

Harry closed his eyes “What do you mean Rose? It’s a basilisk! A monster!”

Rose. “She’s suffering Harry! Can’t you hear her?”

“Of course, I can. ‘She’ wants to kill!”

“No. Listen to her. He has her trapped. He’s controlling her. Forcing her to kill those she was born to protect. She’s been trying to fight it don’t you see? We have to help her!”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That this beast might be under some sort of mind control was almost too much for him. Just as he lifted his wand up in the direction that he could hear the snake coming from however, it seemed that Lord Lestrange had formed an alternative plan.

Harry did not hear the spell itself, but he felt the immense heat, even though as it turned out, he was facing away from the direction of the flames.

Tom Riddle shrieked in horror. “I am Lord Voldermort! You cannot! You cannot do this to me! Nooo!”

All of a sudden, his screams were silent.

The heat faded away in a split second and Harry nearly opened his eyes.

A loud sigh escaped someone. Harry wasn’t to know that it was the basilisk. Who, finally free, closed one of her sets of eyelids in order to protect her newfound allies.

“Thank you, little ones. That unholy abomination had me under its spell. The same sort of spell that it placed on me while it was human.” A serpentine voice said.

They all opened their eyes at that

“You are most welcome ancient one. I think that I have been calling you the Creature for much too long. If I might know. What is your name?”

“It is all right hatchling. I have been more of a creature than an ally over these past few moons after all. My dear Vava, Salazar, he gave me the name of Seraphina, after his younger brother Seraphinus, from whom the current line of House Slytherin descends. I must apologise to them, I think. For my recent actions.”

“We wish you well Great Seraphina” said Lord Lestrange.

The Basilisk nodded her gigantic head towards him before slithering off down one of the many pipes which fed into the room.

Harry was preoccupied with Ginny, who appeared to be on the verge of awakening. As such he did not notice the silent conversation going on behind him.

“Congratulations for freeing Seraphina Harry.” Harry was startled from his concern by his sister’s words.

“But I didn’t do anything? It was all you and Lord Lestrange really.”

“Yes. But while that might be true. Nobody should ever know it. Rod…well. It would not go down well with his family.”

“Indeed. Though I do apologise Lord Potter.”

“For what?”

The other Lord gave Harry a small smile before pointing his wand at him.

“Obliviate.”

~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry awoke moments later it was to the face of a weakened Ginevra Weasley and a phoenix who sat beside her. Looking at the ashes that were once Tom Riddle’s diary Harry was once again amazed at what magic could do. To think that even accidental magic could destroy such a horrible thing. In his memories Harry could see the book go up in flames and with it the spectre that was Tom Riddle. Looking over at the two Harry grinned. All was well with the world again


End file.
